How Was Your Day?
by Bunnie24
Summary: My very first 'published' One-Shot, it takes place after "The Panty Sniffer" episode, when Greg comes home to 'relax' from his hard shift at work.


The house was dark as Greg walked into the house, he swore his neon green outfit and Zebra prints were glowing in the dark. It had been a long night for Greg Sanders, he was just glad to be home where his daughter slept and his wife was waiting for him to get home in their bedroom.

Greg slowly climbed up the steps of his house as he held onto the railing tightly, he didn't want to fall and roll all the way back down, he wasn't going to let his drowsiness take over that easily.

On the way to his bedroom, Greg checked on Lenni. The four-year old girl slept peacefully with her stuffed Lamb next to her. Greg smiled as he quietly shut her door before walking down the hallway to his bedroom where the lights dimmed as he walked in.

Emily smiled as she sat on the bed, waiting for him to return.

"Hey, stud…" she whispered, getting off the bed and walked towards her husband. The soft sounds of The Velvet Underground filled the bedroom as she walked towards him, giving him a peck on the lips as Greg wrapped his arms around her.

Greg smiled as he walked Emily back to the bed were she fell on her back as she landed on the soft sheets, Greg on top of her.

Emily glanced at Greg for a moment before giggling to herself.

Greg cocked an eye brow as he looked down at his wife "What's so funny?" he asked.

Emily smiled "You look like a dork," she said, taking off his 'gangsta' checkered hat and looked at it for a moment before looking back up at Greg "…but you're my dork." She said, tossing the hat in a random direction, wrapping her arms around Greg and kissed him passionately.

Greg giggled as he slowly unbuttoned Emily's blue shirt, deepening the kiss as he held his wife.

Emily unzipped Greg's jacket as she continued to kiss Greg, the music was still lingering in the room as she pulled the black and neon green jacket off of his body.

Greg moaned as he let his lips grace Emily's chest, her warm skin got Greg excited until Emily began to giggle then pushed him away and tugged at the Zebra printed scarf that was wrapped around Greg's neck.

"What is this?" she giggled, pulling it off of Greg's neck.

Greg smiled at her "It's my scarf, you like?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No, it continues to make you look like a..."

"A dork, I know..." he said, throwing the scarf in a random direction and unbuckled Emily's belt as she stared at him, holding tightly onto his arms that began to bulge slightly with the force he was putting into taking her jeans off.

Greg looked at his wife as her open blouse exposed her black bra, her beauty made everything he did worthwhile as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down while pulling his shoes off and kicking them aside to not trip on them later.

Emily smiled as she unbuckled Greg's belt, letting her leg wrap around his waist as he leaned in closer to her to kiss her as she undid his pants. Greg smiled as he walked out of his jeans after they fell to the floor, letting him and Emily sink farther into the bed.

Greg kissed Emily's breast as he pulled Emily's blouse away from her skin just leaving her in her undergarments. Greg graced over his wife's skin before taking off his black t-shirt and tossing it in another random direction.

"You're such a stud," Emily whispered, pulling Greg in for a kiss as he smiled at her.

Greg's long and slender fingers wrapped around the hem of Emily's lacey underwear as he slid them down and off of her body as he continued to stare deep into her blue eyes.

After a night like tonight, he wanted to be romantic and slow with Emily, she needed one of these nights once in awhile.

Emily got the idea, Greg's soft touch meant more than a couple of things as she returned the favor of taking Greg's boxers off slowly and sliding them off the bed. Greg nuzzled noses with her before giving her a long and passionate kiss, not letting his drowsiness effect the evening.

Greg's manhood had been growing by the second and Greg himself was relieved once his boxers were removed. He had 'breathing' room, finally.

Emily felt Greg's nine-inches slowly enter her, she gasped as she tilted her head back and softly moaned, trying not to wake up Lenni.

"Oh, Greg…" Emily moaned in a soft whisper, letting her fingers trail down Greg's arm as she held back loud groans.

Greg went as softly as he could, this wasn't going to be just another 'couple fuck' as Emily called them, Greg wanted this to be love-making. Greg wanted this moment to be tender and long, and romantic as he softly and slowly thrusted into his wife.

Emily silently gasped to herself as her finger nails dug into Greg's shoulder blades.

"Oh, Emily…oh, baby…" Greg whispered in her ear as his soft but steady thrusts continued to please Mrs. Sanders.

Emily almost whined as she nibbled on Greg's earlobe "…harder, Gregory." She whispered to him softly as she opened her eyes and looked at her husband intensely.

Greg shook his head as Emily silently fought with him as she nodded "Give it to me," she whispered to him, almost begging him as Greg just looked at his wife as she laid under him.

His fingers clung to the pillow Emily was lying on as he let one hard thrust amuse his wife, he was beginning a rhythm of soft, soft, hard; soft, soft, hard.

Emily moaned a little louder as Greg began to go faster with the pattern as he began to feel Emily's wall tighten around him, it was only a matter of seconds now before Emily Grissom would have the best pleasuring orgasm ever.

Her nails, which were already digging into Greg's shoulders, began to dig deeper into the skin, causing Greg to bleed, as she felt her orgasm approaching. As did Greg, as he continued to thrust until he, himself, came inside his wife.

"Oh, Greggy-Poo…" Emily moaned as she arched her back while Greg continued to thrust for a couple of minutes before slowly beginning to stop and sliding out and away from his wife, lying in bed next to her.

Greg wrapped the bed sheets around them before turning off the lights and cuddling with his wife.

The hard sound of their heavy breathing was all they heard as they lied in bed, holding each other close when Emily turned to her husband in the dark and smiled at him.

"So, how was your day?" she asked.

Greg shook his head "…I'll tell you about it tomorrow…"


End file.
